Her Dying Wish
by xMrs.Gregory.Housex
Summary: House/Cameron. Involves Character Death. She is dying and there is nothing anyone could do about it, and she knew it. She had a simple wish and only one man could fulfill it, but would he? Or will his stubbornness cause her to die alone. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Fatalism

**Her Dying Wish.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own...For my name is not David Shore.**

**Chapter One:** Fatalism.

House lingered outside his office, peering inside the dimly lit room at Cameron's slim figure sitting at his desk. She was slouched forward with her elbows on the desk top, her chin resting in her palms, and eyes closed. She looked rough and completely worn out, like she had gone ages without sleep, but it was late and like him she must have had a long day.

Taking a deep breath he grabbed the cool metal of the door knob and pulled it open and stepped in silently. The door clicked shut silently behind him and Cameron opened her eyes and looked up at him, smiling softly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, slightly taken aback by her current display of happiness.

"I came to see you." She said softly, rolling his chair back a bit so that she would have room to stand. "Want your chair?"

House nodded his response and slowly made his way around his desk to his chair, placing his cane against the side of his desk. As he scooted in a bit his eyes instantly fell upon a patient's file on his desk, and looked up at Cameron questioningly. "What's this?"

She met his gaze for a moment, her eyes slowly drifting down to the subject of question and frowned. "A file." She said softly.

House rolled his eyes out of annoyance and picked it up. "No, really?" He groaned, lifting it up so that he could skim through it quickly. "I'm assuming it is a case you want me to look over for..." His paused, and pulled the file closer. "Glioblastoma multiforme." He read out loud before turning his gaze to meet hers. "Brain cancer."

Cameron looked him in the eyes and nodded. "Yeah." She said simply.

House rolled his eyes again and threw the file back down on his desk. "Wilson's next door, just incase you forgot. He deals with the cancer kids. Not me. Who was given the death sentence ?" He asked pointing to the file as he reclined back in his chair. "Friend? Family member?"

Cameron stepped forward and grabbed the file, holding it to her chest. "Me." She said softly, moving aside his belongs on the top of his desk and sitting down. "The tumor is in the coronal section of my brain and goes through the parietal-occipital junction, and before last month is was asymptomatic. I was diagnosed after I had a seizure."

"When did you have a seizure?" House asked, staring up at her in disbelief. "I'm assuming is was your first symptom so it had to be last month sometime, but..."

"I was visiting my parents." She said. "That's why you didn't hear of it. I haven't even told Cuddy yet." She sighed.

"But you told me?"

Cameron nodded again, averting her eyes from his. She couldn't read his expression, and she didn't like that. It was making this all a lot harder than she expected, even though from the beginning she knew it was going to be damn near impossible to go through with. The worst part of it all, she hadn't even got to the difficult part. She was dying and there was nothing she or anyone else could do about it, and she had come to accept that. "There is something I want to ask you." She said, peering out at dark starless sky. "And before you give me an answer I'd like it if you really took the time to consider it before giving me your answer."

House stared up at her blankly, not knowing what to say to her. His mind was racing with so many thoughts that he couldn't decipher. She had to have been mis-diagnosed. There was a chance of that, right? There would have to be. She was too young and so smart with so much going for her. She was kind and everyone loved her. There was no way she could be dying. Pushing his chair back he got to his feet and grabbed her arm gently. Everyone died, he knew that. He also knew that people died at different ages from different things, but Cameron shouldn't be included in that.

"House?" She asked, looking at him as he gently pulled her down off his desk and on to her feet.

"Have you got a second opinion?" He asked, leading her to the door.

Cameron quickly pulled her arm free, dropping her file to the floor. "House..." She sighed, frowning.

"Have you had a second opinion?" He asked more sternly as he slowly turned to face her.

"No, the tumor is so massive. There is no point. The diagnoses wasn't wrong." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let Wilson determine that."

Leaning down he snatched up her file off the floor that landed near his feet when she dropped it and then turned again to leave the room.

Cameron sighed frowning, grabbing his cane after a moment and lean following him to down to Wilson's office. It was just her luck that he would be working late.

**-House MD House MD House MD-**

"She wasn't mis-diagnosed." Wilson said sadly, slowly looking up to meet the eyes of his best friend and the young immunologist. "Glioblastoma multiforme is the most aggressive and lethal type of brain cancer. There are many treatment options you have to consider. With radiation and chemotherapy we can go in and remove part of the tumor. It won't remove the cancer, but it could help relieve some of the symptoms and give you longer..." He trailed off.

"What is the prognosis?"

Wilson turned, and looked at his friend, his eyes reflecting sadness and pain. "It's not good...Maybe eighteen months with treatment. Maybe longer. Without treatment...six months if that."

"I'm not going through with treatment."Cameron finally spoke up. "There is no guarantee with any of this treatments, so I'm not even going to waste my time. I don't want or need false hopes."

"So, you are going to give up just like that?" House barked, glaring at her.

"House..." Wilson murmured, watching as Cameron got to her feet.

"Yes, I am. Excuse me."

Wilson and House sat there and watched as she disappeared out the door and down the hall.

"Fatalism." Wilson sighed, closing her file and pushing it off to the side.

House looked at him, eyes narrowed. "What?" He snapped.

Wilson said back in his chair, folding his hands in his lap. "She has accepted that she is... sick." He paused, suddenly unable to speak the truth of her condition. " She has also accept the belief that it is completely helpless and therefore chose not to go through with treatment, but in her case she is probably better off. She'll... go quickly and pain free."

"Shut up." House snapped getting up. "She maybe dying, but that is no reason to give up completely. If you have the opportunity to live a little longer you should take it." He said before slamming the door shut behind him as he headed back to his off.

In anger he flung the door open and stepped in, quickly stopping in his tracks when Cameron turned from looking out the balcony window to greet him.

"What are you doing back here?" He barked, slowly limping over to his desk.

" I told you, I have something I want to ask you." She said, her voice gently and sweet as if she were completely unaffected by the conversation they were having moments before. Almost like everything was right with her.

"Would you hurry up then." He growled, plopping back down into his chair, forcing his attention anywhere, but to her.

"Promise me first you will at least consider what I'm about to say before giving me your answer." She said softly, crossing her arms over her chest and looking down to the floor.

"I can't. I don't make promises I don't intend to keep." He snarled.

"Then lie!" She snapped.

House turned and looked at her. "Fine. I promise."

Cameron sighed, her shoulders slumping visibly. "Thank you." Slowly she made her way to the chair across from House's desk and sat down. House turned to face her, leaning forward against his desk like she had been doing earlier. "I-I don't..." She choked out, taking a deep breath. "I don't want to die alone, but who does right? I-I... St-stay with me House, just until I go. I'm really not asking for much just a few months of your time. I'm even willing to pay you." She choked out on a sob, wiping the tears from her eyes as she began to cry for the first time since being diagnosed with brain cancer. "If I could die with the illusion that you cared for me, even if just a little, I know it would make it easier. Dying is suppose to be easier when the person you love is around, right?"

Cameron looked down, the only sounds in the room were the harsh sobs that escaped her throat. She said what she came here to say, even with the knowledge that he wouldn't agree, but she didn't have the time to waste wondering "what if." Slowly she got up, wiping her eyes once again.

"I'll do it." He said. "Under one circumstance."

**--**

**Author's Note:** Please read and review. I got the idea for this story a couple of days ago, but I'm not sure if I'm going to finish it. Tell me what you think. Also, please expect House to be out of Character a bit. I can't seem to make him completely... Him... towards a dying Cameron.

-AnnaMarie.


	2. Chapter 2: Terms of Services

Her Dying Wish

**Her Dying Wish**

**Disclaimers: Same as before. I don't own House MD or anything corresponding to it.**

**Chapter Two**: Terms of Services.

"_I'll do it," He said, "Under one circumstance."_

Cameron's head jerked up, and jaw dropped in disbelief. She couldn't have heard him correctly, could she? "_I'll do it. Under one circumstance."_ She was positive that is what she heard him say, but perhaps she was only hearing what she had longed to hear him say. That because secretly deep down he had always cared for her, but couldn't bring himself to admit it to her or anyone else, but the news of her fatal illness made him realize that he no longer had the time to waste pretending and lying to her and himself. That he could no longer be content with watching her from the side and that before it was too late he wanted her to know the truth of his feeling for her.

Cameron frowned knowing the reality of her outrageous thoughts. The Gregory House she knew would have glared at her, mouth agape, in complete and utter disbelief. He would remain silent for a moment, continuing to stare at her as he recovered from the shock of her ridiculous request before snorting back his laughter and full out rejecting her on the spot without a second thought. And then he would continue on with his normal life like nothing ever happened, of course not before completely humiliating her. Even then he would feel no regret or guilt from his decision.

It was then she remembered the rest of his statement. "Under one circumstance" had followed his "I'll do it." Which meant he felt he had something to gain from the situation, and that was something she could expect from him, not that he accepted her request because her actually cared for her.

Cameron's knees began to shake beneath her and before they gave out in her and she collapsed, she slowly eased herself back into the chair she had just stood up from mere moments ago. "I don't understand." She said softly, folding her hands in her lap. "I already offered to pay you. What more could you possibly want? If you are concerned that I'm not going to be paying you enough, because I can assure you that you won't be disappointed. I'm not cheap. I know your time is precious…"

House snorted, rolling his eyes. "I don't want you damn money." He growled angrily.

"Then wha-"

"I want you to fight for your life damn it!" He yelled, cutting her off. "I want you to under go treatment and fight for your life and to live as long as you can. I don't want you giving up because you think it's pointless, because its not."

House sat back in his chair and watched the display of quickly changing emotions flash across Cameron's face, starting at shock, moving to anger, followed by disbelief, and stopping at confusion.

"If you do that," He began, hesitating slightly as he ran his fingers through his ruffled hair. "I'll do anything you want, without questions, complaints, or whining. I'll play the _loving boyfriend _in such a manner I'll have you as well as everyone else convinced that this is real. I'll also move you into my apartment, taking you out to where ever you what whenever you want- well, as long as it is reasonable. I will also accompany you to doctor's appointments and all that jazz. All you have to do is agree and follow through with treatment. It's that simple."

House watched as Cameron sat back in her chair, fidgeting with her hands. When she remained silent after a few minutes had passed he felt himself quickly grow annoyed. She was acting as if he had asked her to move the moon or jump from a plan without a parachute instead of asking her to fight to continue living her life. She wouldn't be able to do everything she used, especially her job since after treatment began her immune system would become severely compromised, but regardless that would become expected as time passed even without treatment.

"Oh, come on Cameron!" He yelled, causing her to jump.

"But if you don't want my money… What would you get in return?" She asked softly, her eyes meeting his piercing gaze.

"A damn headache," He snarled.

House sighed as he watched her frown and look down at her hands. What did she want him to say? That in return he would get to spend a little more time with her so that he could have precious memories of her to cherish for the rest of his life, because that definitely wasn't the case, but that didn't mean that wasn't what she wanted. Some sort of reassurance he couldn't properly give her making him now wonder why he was doing this. He honestly didn't care.

"And…" He sighed, giving in. "I won't be lonely… and stuff…"

Cameron looked back up at him again, raising a delicate brow. "You are admitting to being lonely?"

"No, I'm saying what I think you want to hear so that you'll agree." House snarked. "I'll really like to catch Wilson before he lives for home so that he knows to keep a spot open for you tomorrow. I'd also like to go home some time soon."

Cameron sighed. "What makes you think I'll agree? I' have already told you I don't want-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm well aware of what you don't want, but you know you can't always get what you want." House said getting up and grabbing his cane. "My offer is about to expire in two seconds. Accept it now, or die alone happily. Either way I could care less." He said making his way to the door.

Cameron's lips slowly curled into a soft smile. "You obviously care a little. If you hadn't you would have had a second thought about refusing instantly."

"You're confusing random acts of kindness for caring." He snorted pulling open the door. "Even I have enough heart to pity a dying girl."

"Since when do you have 'random acts of kindness' of any sort? And you can't feel pity for someone without caring." She asked, watching him from her chair.

"One second!" He barked, walking out the door.

Cameron jumped up. "Wait House," She yelled running after him, even with knowing he hadn't got far. House turned and looked as she entered the hall. "Fine…" She sighed. "I go through with the treatment…"

"Great." House said with a nod. "I'll set up the appointment with Wilson and pick you up in time for it in the morning. We'll figure everything else out tomorrow on the drive here. Now go home and rest."

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the support and encouragement. Here is chapter two. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Feedback is extremely helpful.

-AnnaMarie.


	3. Chapter 3: Burgers and Boxes

**Disclaimers:** I don't own House MD or the characters.

**Her Dying Wish.**

**Chapter Three: **Burgers and Boxes.

**Thump.**

Cameron woke with a start, looking around her living room frantically to locate the source of the sound that had woken her from her slumber. The living room was clear. Prompting herself up on her elbow she bit her lip and looked down the hallway, hoping she was only hearing things.

Her heart began racing violently as a man's figure came into her view and she plopped back down onto the sofa's cushion, closing her eyes tightly in fear. '_Oh god,'_ She thought, feeling herself begin to tremble. _'Someone is in my apartment! What do I do?!' _A soft whimper escaped her throat as the man's foot steps drew closer, and she began to panic.

She held her breath, urging herself not to scream as the foot steps stopped. They were kneeling over her, staring. She felt the intruder's eyes scanning the length of her body.

"What are you doing? I know you're not asleep, your eyes are twitching and your breathing is too quick." Cameron sighed loudly in relief at the sound of the familiar voice and relaxed. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at the man peering down at her and confirmed it was indeed House.

"What am _I_ doing?" She asked ,slowly sitting up on her sofa and running her hands through her messy blond hair. "What are _you_ doing? You scared the shit out of me!"

House rolled his eyes and sat down beside her. "I told you last night that I'd pick you up for your doctors appointment." He said, looking her over. She was still in the clothes she had been wearing the day before and he noticed the sofa pillows were scattered across the floor when he made his way into the living room which suggested she never made her way to her bed room last night. "Do you normally sleep on your sofa?"

Cameron turned and looked up at him confused, but then realized where she was and blushed slightly. "Um, no, not normally." She replied honestly, folding her hands in her lap. " I had a headache when I came in last night. I must have fallen asleep waiting for it to fade a bit."

House frowned, rubbing his thumb over the handle of his cane slowly. "The headache was that bad that you couldn't make it to your room?"

Cameron shrugged, stretching her legs out in front of her. "By the way, how did you get into my house?" She asked, trying to move the subject of conversation away from her health issues. Thinking about it made her dwell on the fact that she was dying, and then she would mope around feeling sorry for herself and she didn't have time for that. All she had was now and House had agreed to spend that with her. That is what she had to look forward to. Time with House.

Cameron looked down, a sad smile forming upon her lips. She only wished things were different. That she wasn't dying and he was there because he wanted to be... needed to be near her as she needed to be near him now. _'He is here now. The reason why is unimportant. He cared enough to come and I'm happy for that.' _She told herself.

House watched her silently as her emotions played across the features of her face. Even when she was looking away she was easy to read. Clearing his throat, he pushed himself up to his feet. "You're hide -a- key wasn't so hidden." He said finally, breaking her away from her thoughts.

Cameron looked up at him as he stood and allowed her eyes to follow him as he began to pace the floor. "Why didn't you just call?" She asked softly.

"I did." He said stopping long enough to pull his bottle of vicodin from his pocket. "I called about twenty times. When you didn't answer I figured it was time to check up on you." He said, returning his pill bottle to his pocket and popping the two pills into is mouth. "You should really go take a shower and get dressed. We are going to be late for your appointment as it is."

"Oh," Cameron murmured getting to her feet quickly. "Sorry, I'll be quick."

House turned and watched her scurry off in the direction of her bathroom and sighed. Pulling his cell phone from his pocket he quickly called Wilson and informed him that they were going to be a few minutes late.

**-House MD House MD House MD-**

"Surgery is not an option." Cameron told Wilson as she took the seat across from him. "I will do the radiation therapy and the chemotherapy as recommended, but I will not, under any circumstances, under go brain surgery."

Wilson nodded, opening her file. "Alright." He said softly, raising a brow as House pulled his chair closer to Cameron's and leaned forward. "Okay..." He looked back down at the file. "Well, surgery was going to be my first suggestion, but that is no longer an option. I'd like to start with getting a current CT scan of your brain to see if there was any growths or changes. Then we will discuss radiotherapy and chemo."

Cameron momentarily glanced over at House and then nodded. "Alright." She said softly.

"I've already scheduled you for the scan." Wilson said getting to his fit. "So,"

Cameron got up. "I need to get a gown on. I'm not wearing any jewelry and I haven't eaten anything yet."

Wilson nodded. "Okay, great."

**-House MD House MD House MD-**

House limped into Wilson's office and looked at his friend. "So?" He asked, causing Wilson to look up from the scan picture.

"It's not good House." He said simply. "Where is Cameron?"

House sat across from him in the chair Cameron had been sitting in previously. "Still getting dressed."

Wilson nodded. "It has grown a bit." Wilson said, looking over to the door as Cameron walked in.

"I heard." She said, cutting him off as he opened his mouth to repeat what he had just told House. House watched her as she made her way around him and to the chair at his side. "So...?" She trailed off, sitting down.

"I want to start you on radiation treatment as soon a possible.." He said. " You'll come five times a week for radiation therapy for the next six weeks. As you should know, the process will only take a few minutes, but it help kill the cancer cells and stop the tumor from growing. Today will start by getting the radiation mask made and next week, on Monday, we will start treatment."

Cameron smiled weakly and nodded.

Wilson took a deep breath and continued. "Most common side effects are fatigue, skin problem, loss of appetite, hair loss, and decrease in blood count..."

House watched Cameron's bottom lip quiver as Wilson went on. He couldn't imagine how she felt. After all, it used to be her explaining treatments to patients, but now it was the other way around. She was the patient getting the explanation on things he was sure he knew. A single silver tear ran down her cheek and he felt an unfamiliar pang in his heart. "Alright Wilson." He said gruffly. "That's enough."

Wilson sat back and took a deep breath before biting his lip

Cameron quickly wiped her eyes, and took a deep breath. "It's okay House. He is just doing his job."

"Well, Cameron, as of two seconds ago that part of his job is over. His job is now to get things set up to get that mask made." He said turning his gaze to Wilson. "You're starving her. The longer you sit there taking your time, the longer she has to wait to be feed."

Wilson sighed. "Fine." Wilson said getting up and heading to the door.

"Wait," Cameron said sitting forward and looking at Wilson. "What about chemotherapy?"

Wilson turned to face her, leaning gently against the frame of the door as he spoke. "I want to do both treatments at the same time, but I'm going to call Dr. Schwartz, the head oncologist at Princeton General to get his opinion on it." He sighed languidly. "It'll be rough Cameron, but it's doable."

**-House MD House MD House MD-**

"You aren't eating." House mumbled against his straw, watching as Cameron pulled apart a fry.

"Yes, I am." Cameron picked up another fry and put it in her mouth to prove her point.

"Oh, big eater." House snorted. "You haven't touched your burger."

Cameron shrugged. "I'm getting there." She said simply, looking up into his eyes.

"We've been sitting here almost an hour." He pointed out.

Cameron smiled softly. "I know, but if I finished you would take me home and I'm not ready yet."

House rolled his eyes. "You're pathetic."

"Yeah, I know." She said with a soft sigh.

House watched as she looked down at her food and frowned. "What?" He asked eyebrow raised.

"I'm not hungry."

House sat back and rolled his eyes. "I figured that much forty-five minutes ago. Does your sudden realization mean your ready to leave now?"

Cameron's frowned deepened and she shook her head. "Do you have to take me home now?"

"Uh, yeah," House said grabbing his cane. "Foreman has been sitting outside your apartment for the past twenty minutes."

Cameron narrowed her eyes. "Okay, why?"

House shrugged. "He's got boxes."

"Boxes?"

"You have to pack your stuff if you are going to be moving in this weekend." House said pushing himself to his feet.

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for the reviews and support. It means a lot. I meant this chapter to be a lot longer, but I decided to stop here for now, mostly because I'm not feeling well and want to go back to bed. Hope you enjoy chapter three. Please review and tell me what you think.

**-AnnaMarie.**


End file.
